One Night
by swimchick101
Summary: Alicia's one last night with a friend...


Title: One Night Rating: strong PG-13 to light R Summary: One last night with a friend.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She looked up from her spot in front of the door, hand gripping the doorknob tight enough that her knuckles were white. The shock of her friend's voice scared her, especially it being well after midnight. She'd thought everyone was asleep.  
  
Instead of answering her, however, the girl put her finger to her lips and made a, "Shush," noise before exiting the room, the heavy door closing softly behind her.  
  
She made it as far as the Common Room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around, seeing her roommate's worried gaze.  
  
"Alicia, you're going to see him, aren't you?" The girl's black hair was pulled up into a tight bun. Angelina didn't like having frizzy hair in the morning.  
  
"Yes, Angie, I'm going to see him. Are you happy?" Alicia sighed, exasperated.  
  
"When is this going to stop? Damnit, Alicia, he's our teammate and one of our best friends. I don't care how good of a shag he is."  
  
"You just don't understand," Alicia told her friend, throwing herself onto one of the overstuffed, maroon chairs. Angelina sat hesitantly on the arm.  
  
"I want to understand, Ali. What can he give you, besides a nice piece of arse, that can't be solved with a hard game of Quidditch? I see that you're falling for him. I can see it in your eyes. And he's just going to break your heart."  
  
"I'm not falling for him, Angie. The two of us.we just have a connection. An understanding."  
  
"Friends with benefits?" Angelina giggled. Alicia smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"I must admit that he does have a cute arse. And he's packing a lot down south if you know what I mean."  
  
"I did not need to know that about him," Angelina admitted looking at her friend sourly.  
  
"He gives me the satisfaction that we both need. I'm not ready for a relationship, and he's anything but stable. This way, we're not shagging nameless people for the attention we want. We have each other. This way, we're not breaking anyone's hearts."  
  
Angelina stared at her blond friend for a second, wondering what was going on in her mind. Whether Alicia wanted to admit it or not, she was falling head over heels in love with this man and no one could say anything to stop her. 'Well,' Angelina thought, 'I tried.' But even as she watched her teammate disappear up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, she thought to herself. "No," she told the empty common room. "You're not breaking anyone's hearts.anyone's but your own."  
  
Alicia crept silently into the sixth year boys' dorm, shutting the door softly behind her. She could barely see in the sparse moonlight that was filtering through the windows, but it was enough to travel the memorized path to the bed she'd sought out comfort in so many times.  
  
Upon reaching the bed with the maroon drapery closed, she stopped. She took a couple of deep breaths before opening the hangings.  
  
The moonlight fell into place and she could see his features. His feathery, fiery red hair. His long nose. His beautiful, kissable lips. His mouth was slightly open, his breathing soft. He looked so adorable when he slept. She almost didn't want to wake him up.  
  
"You should wake him."  
  
Alicia turned towards the familiar voice, and soon she was looking into the familiar gaze. His twin. The red hair was the same; they both have the same eyes. But this one's lips are fuller and nose shorter and wider. He was standing in his striped pajamas, the pants too short for his six foot frame, the arms barely reaching his wrists. He was holding a glass of water in one hand, holding his too-short shirt down with the other hand.  
  
"He hates it when you leave."  
  
And with that, the boy turned back to his own bed, climbed in, and closed the drapery, the glass of water he had been holding forgotten on his bedside table.  
  
Alicia turned back to the sleeping boy and found the same blue eyes staring back at her. Only his were inviting. His held so many emotions she could get lost in. She tried not to laugh when he moved over slightly and held open the bedspread for her. She climbed in, shutting the drapes behind her.  
  
He began to undress her immediately. She gasped when the cool air hit her bare skin, and arched into his mouth when he began to suckle her neck and shoulders.  
  
No matter how many nights she spent with him, they never got boring. No matter how many times they slept together, it was always different. Tonight was no exception.  
  
As they lay in the afterglow of their tryst together, she knew she should go. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but stare at the beautiful man. He'd already fallen back asleep, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist.  
  
He knew she would be leaving soon. He didn't want to wake up when she left.  
  
Alicia stared at the man for what seemed like hours. She tried desperately to memorize every inch of his body down to the last freckle and scar. Realization had dawned on her when she had held him as their orgasms rocked their bodies simultaneously.  
  
She loved him.  
  
And their little affair could no longer go on. Angelina was right. She didn't want to get hurt. She couldn't keep seeing him every night and not be with him other times. She wanted to be able to hold hands in the hall, find classrooms to snog in, be a couple. She knew he couldn't give her that.  
  
She quickly redressed under the sheets hoping not to wake him. When she'd finally done the last button on her nightshirt, she turned to look once more at her love.  
  
Before she went, she placed a kiss on his forehead. Before she left the safeness of his bed, she whispered, "I love you, George Weasley."  
  
What she didn't hear as she left, left his bed for the last time, was the sleepy reply of, "I love you, too, Alicia Spinnet," coming from none other than George Weasley. 


End file.
